The lust for a divine star
by Untraceable-Munk
Summary: Eh so it was pretty late and i've decided to write a last story before i at least go to bed. she's always inspired my in many ways that actually words can't even describe my feelings for her. Yeah so this is a Simon x Star ( uniquely awesome character) story. and yes, just like all my other stories, this is also based off of a rl life long distance relationship. anyways enjoy :3


It was a quiet and peaceful afternoon, Simon had the entire house to himself. Through his eyes it was almost as if he could throw a party and rock out like a complete rock star. He then sighed feeling a bit depressed," oh my love, if only you could be here with me. The fact that I can never stop thinking about you and your beauty just makes me miss you even more." Simon then to make himself feel better he walked up to his room and just decided to lay down on his bed and just daydream about her. His own thoughts drove him crazy just like a drug addict wanting more of their favorite drug. Just the thought of picturing his dream girl turned him on. His own thoughts then controlled him which then made him start slowly slide off his clothes as he then began stroking his erect dick. Simon trailed his fingers up and down his own body as if his lover was sliding his fingers down his hot body. He then arched his back a bit as he then began pumping his dick faster and faster. Simon was truly hard at work just letting out his sexual desires, moaning and panting in complete ecstasy

Star then reaches the front of Simon's house only to find that the front door was partially open. She then sneaked her way inside hoping to find her mate in here. She then hears a moan coming from upstairs. "Hmmm….is that coming from Simon's room." Star whispered softly while looking back at the door "better close and lock the door for Simon's sake." So then she proceeded to locking the door and then continues to tip toe her way up the stairs like a ninja. As she approached his room, the moans become louder and louder, as if his moaning can be heard almost half way across the world.

Not aware of his complete environment, Simon continues his naughty little session as if he got lost in his own little world. Suddenly Star then opens the door and finds the love of her life in a fapping session. "Simon, what the hell are you doing." Star said in a surprised look ,"did you even know that you left the front door open someone could of just walked in and you're over here in a freaking guys gone wild session". Simon speaks a bit studdering, " Star…I was just…I mean I was only…uhm…" While Simon was lost trying to think of an excuse, star couldn't help but stare at his hard and erect dick that just made her pussy throb for it. She then devised a plan and slowly began closing the door. "well you know what simon…" Star then said in a seductive voice then slowly begins to lock the door. Once she locked the door she then ran and jump on his bed pinning him against his own bed ,"your sexy ass is mine" she winked at him.

As she had him pinned down against the bed, she then slowly began kissing him while sliding off her clothes. She then leaned in and whispered in his ear "I've been wanting you so badly babe…" Once her clothes were completely off she then began grinding her throbbing pussy against his erect penis. Simon then let out a small moan and whispers in her ear ,"you have no idea how badly I've been wanting you babe." He then pulls her in closely as he then starts grinding his throbbing erect dick against her wet yet throbbing pussy. He could feel the wetness of her pussy dripping against his dick almost as if a waterfall was pouring down. They both look into each other's eyes with a burning lust for one another. Moments later they both lean in and begin battling their tongues while Simon then sliding and working his hand down her silky smooth body until he reached her firm ass. He then slapped her ass then began to caress it as they continue their make out session.

Star then let out a soft moan, "Oh babe, not so rough…I know my ass is sexy but damn it must be irresistible to you" she then said with a sexy giggle. She then started trailing kisses around his neck and down his soft soothing body. Simon then let out a few soft moans," you must really love my body there eh babe" he then smirked as he continued to look down at her slightly blushing a bit. As star then reach his throbbing dick, she then began to pump it a bit while trailing her warm tongue around the tip of his dick. As her tongue worked her way around the tip of his dick, she let out a soft moan and said,"mmm…your dick tastes so delicious. Almost as if it tastes like candy" she then looked up at him and smirked. She then to slide his dick inside her mouth and began sucking his dick.

Simon then moaned out her name as he then began sliding his dick back and forth inside her mouth. The warmth inside her mouth was truly amazing and made him feel as the both of them was on a blissful cloud nine moment. Star then bobbed his dick making him shiver a bit in pleasure while Simon then trailed his fingers around her hair as he then continued to slide his dick a bit deeper inside her mouth. Star couldn't help but moan more and more enjoyment as she then trailed her fingers down her own body and began to slowly finger her own pussy. With every thrust that Simon would make inside star's mouth, she would then begin to finger her pussy rapidly. Simon then couldn't help but notice her soaking wet pussy. Simon then pulled out of her mouth for a brief moment and lays down on the floor while smirking "get your sweet ass over here, I want to taste that beautiful pussy of yours".

Star then raced over to Simon, hell she raced even faster than a cheetah trying to catch their prey, and then placed her soaking wet pussy against Simon face while she then went back to sucking on his dick. He then leaned in and began trailing his tongue against her soaking wet pussy. She then quivered a bit and let out a soft moan in pleasure. As they continued give one another more and more blissful pleasure. They were both nearing their point of climax. "Oh babe I think I'm going to cum" said star in thrilling pleasure. "So am I beautiful, lets cum together" said Simon lost in a luxurious moment with star. Moments later they both came and then continued to lick off each other's love juices while panting a bit.

Simon and star knew that they wanted more so they got up and worked their way towards the bed while French kissing and grinding up against one another. As they reached the bed, Simon then fell against the bed pulling star with her on top of him. "You ready for one last round beautiful" Simon said in a seductive voice. Star then looked up at him and nodded," Oh yes babe, I want you inside of me". She then got on top of him and then slid his dick inside her pussy and began to ride it as if she was riding the bull trying to tame it. Simon then moaned in satisfaction as he then leaned up a bit and grabbed a hold of her smooth perfect breasts and then began to suck and caress them as they continued fucking.

"You love my breasts don't you babe" Star moaned out in complete ecstasy "babe your dick feels amazing inside of me, fuck me more babe!" Simon then looked up at her and "oh babe, your pussy feels so hot and burning around my dick but it feels truly amazing. The love and energy you give is like an enchanted seductive feeling. I just find you irresistible" He then started thrusting faster and deeper inside her pussy making her moan a bit loudly in pleasure and a bit in slight pain but she didn't mind. After all they both finally got the burning lust for one another and that's all that she wanted.

Simon then switched positions as star was laying down against the bed with her sweet sexy ass pointing upward while he then began grinding his dick from the lower part of her clit to the upper most part of her ass. She then moaned out his name, "Oh Simon, fuck me…I want you now!". Simon then obliged as he then slid his dick back inside of her and began rammed it back and forth inside of her. This then drove her mind into that enlightened state. Simon then pinned her head against the bed as he continued piercing his dick faster, harder and deeper inside her pussy. This drove her mind crazy in exotic pleasure. She then wrapped her legs around Simon's waist as he then picked her up and pinned her against the wall while continuing fucking one another. Simon then began sucking and gently biting her neck as he sticks his dick as far and deep as he can with each passing thrust.

After a while, Star then leaned in to kiss Simon once more while he then continued to thrust faster and harder inside her burning pussy. Both then moaned into the kiss saying between each breath, "I'm going…to…..cum….Let's…cum…together." As they continued their make out fucking session they both let out one last thrust while moaning in amorous pleasure as they both cum together.

They laid in each other's arms cuddling, feeling their blazing bodies touch one another. "That…was….amazing…Si…." Star said panting heavily trying to catch their breath. "You….sure…can…leave…a man…breathless..st…star" Simon then said also trying to breathe after getting lost in a fiery pleasure. As they both stared into each other's eyes, They couldn't help but get lost in each other's eyes as if they were staring into the gates of heaven and discovered a new divine world. Simon then grabbed a hold of star's hand as he then placed his other hand against her cheek while feeling a bit bashful," you have no idea how much you mean to me beautiful, you are my world, my life, my everything…I…I love you and I'll always love you beautiful." Star then smiled as she then stared into his eyes feeling a bit blushful, " Oh babe, your words are so alluring, as if I was being watch by such a heavenly angel, words can't even describe how much you mean to me…but the one thing I will say is this. I will always love you too as well babe." They both fell asleep in each other's arms cuddling in that blissful state of mind.


End file.
